The Life and Story of Lord Voldemort
by Silverice65
Summary: Lord Voldemort: The most fear Dark Wizard in the century. How did he turn bad, where did get the Horcruxes. How did Tom Riddle became the notorious wizard Lord Voldemort
1. Chapter 1: The Orphanage

__**Chapter 1: The Orphanage**

_Tom Riddle. That name brings fear to the Wizarding World. He was a young orphan who turned into the most powerful Dark Wizard, Voldemort. He was the son to the rich Muggle Tom Riddle and witch Merope Gaunt. Born on December 31, 1926, he later went to Hogwarts when he was 11 and became the best student there was. He excels in everything. Later, after he left Hogwarts, he became his search for the Horcruxes. Tom Riddle later became the world's notorious Dark Wizard: Lord Voldemort. Here is the life and story of Voldemort. _

Tom Riddle woke up from another nightmare of an old man. This old man was particular because he held a knife in one hand and a stick in the other. He was cursing to Tom, yelling about a muggle, whatever that word means. Tom sat up and stared at the bulletin board in his room. Wool's Orphanage. That was his home and jail. He disliked the dingy orphanage very much. He glanced at the window and pull out a hidden board. In it were two snakes. He motioned his hands and concentrate deeply. The snakes jerked up from their sleep and started killing each other. It was very gruesome but somehow Tom Riddle laughed. There was a knock on the door and Tom quickly closed the board. He quickly said come in.

Two boys stared at him in the door and one said, "We are supposed to wish you a happy birthday. You are to come downstairs a minute later. Someone wants to adopt you!"

Tom eyes widened and his heart filled with wonder and excitement. A family. Someone who would care for him properly. He was eleven years old and one extraordinary thing happened. The age to become a teenager. He happily grabbed his backpack and threw in some of his clothes and a box.

The tall boy standing in the doorway snickered and said in a raspy voice, "You know we are just kidding about the adoption. The look on your face…"

Tom stopped packing and stared at the two of them. He threw his backpack in his closet and motioned his hands up in the air. The two boys' eyes widened and were lifted in the air.

Tom nodded and said in a dangerous voice, "You are going to be punished." He threw his hands straight out and the two boys were flung all the way down the long corridor and they crashed onto a desk. Just that moment, Mrs. Cole, the director of the orphanage saw this scene and was horrified. Mrs. Cole grabbed Tom by the ear and put him in his room.

"There would be no birthday cake for you young man!" Mrs. Cole thundered. Tom face was boiling red and the door slammed shut. The odd thing was that no one touched it. Tom grabbed his desk and threw it on the ground. He sat on his bed and thought about his mother that he never knew. They told him that her name was Merope Gaunt. They also told him that Merope was a circus worker. Tom disbelieved the whole story about her being a circus worker. Tom thought about his father and felt mad all over again. He stared at the board and opened it. One of the snakes was dead. The other snake looked at Tom and said in a quiet voice, _Tom, you are not alone. You can still get out of this prison._ Tom looked at the room and fixed it. His anger was gone but still the memory of his mom burned into his brain.

It was an hour until someone opened his door. Mrs. Cole was standing in the doorway with a tall man with an unusually long beard. Tom felt something about that man. He was tall and wore a dark purple suit. His eyes were sparkling blue and something told Tom that this man was different from all the other staff and orphans.

Mrs. Cole seemed frightened and said, "Tom, you have a visitor." Tom glanced at the two of them suspiciously. The man glanced at Tom Riddle and said in a kind but firm voice, "How do you do Tom…"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Visitor

**Chapter 2: The Visitor**

Tom stared at the man. Mrs. Cole said in a disbelieving voice, "Tom this is Professor Dumbledore." Tom stared at the man again. Professor Dumbledore nodded politely to Mrs. Cole and she left obediently. Professor Dumbledore walked to the desk and placed a letter on it.

He said in a kind but firm voice, "Tom, you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Tom stared at him and said, "I know who you are, you are a doctor. You are here to fix me."

Professor Dumbledore laughed and said, "No Tom, I am a Professor."

Tom said, "No, I don't believe you. I heard Mrs. Cole, you are here to look at me and fix me up so I could be just the other boys in the orphanage. _I am different._ I am not mad or crazy."

Professor Dumbledore said in a gentle voice, "Hogwarts is not a place for mad or crazy people, it is not a hospital. It is a school, school of magic. You can do things. Things that you can't explain. Things other children can't."

Tom looked at Professor Dumbledore eyes closely and said, "I can make things move without touching them. I can make animals do tricks without training them. I can make bad things happened to bad people or people that are mean to me. I can make them hurt and suffer. _Who are you?"_

Professor Dumbledore smiled and said, "Tom, I am like you. I am different."

Tom stared at the professor and smirked. He thought about it and said in a demanding voice, "Prove it…"

Professor Dumbledore stared at Tom and with a flick of his hand, the closet in the other side of the room burst into flames. A loud and obnoxious thing was rattling inside. Tom got up and walked to it, opened the cupboards and took out the box. The fire immediately stopped.

Professor Dumbledore stared at the box and said, "Thievery is not allowed in Hogwarts, Tom. You shall be punished severely if you do. You will be taught how to use magic and control it." Tom nodded and Professor Dumbledore gave him a ticket.

"You will go to King's Cross Station and ride on the Hogwarts Express on September 1st." Professor Dumbledore said and stood. Tom stood up too.

Professor Dumbledore said in quiet voice, "Do you need me to accompany you to buy your school supplies?" Tom shook his head quickly and said, "I can find my own way sir."

Professor Dumbledore nodded politely to Tom and walked through the doorway.

Tom quickly said, "Sir?"

Professor Dumbledore pause a few steps.

"I can talk to snakes. They tell me things. I can make them fight each other."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and said, "I will meet you at Hogwarts then…" Mrs. Cole caught up with Professor Dumbledore and said in a weak voice, "Does that boy have a problem or something."

Professor Dumbledore smiled warmly at the woman and said, "The boy is gifted and talented. He will be going to my school for the next few months and he would be coming back for school holidays." Mrs. Cole nodded.

Unknown by Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Cole, Tom Riddle was listening to their every word from his room. _Gifted and talented_, the snake in the cupboard said, _See Tom, something extraordinary happened on your birthday. You are going to a magic school! _Tom stared at the snake and made a fist with his right hand. The snake choked on something invisible and died. Tom Riddle glanced at his room and thought; _I am finally leaving this prison!_

* * *

**_Please Review!_**


	3. Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3: The Hogwarts Express**

Tom Riddle was mad. He was staring at Platform 9 ¾ wondering how to get in. There were five more minutes before the train leaves. It was 2 weeks ago, when he met Professor Dumbledore. The wizard told Tom everything about Hogwarts. Tom pulled out his new wand. IT was a Yew, Phoenix feather and was 13 ½ inches in length. Mr. Ollivander told Tom that the wand was really powerful. Tom just nodded and thought in his mind that Mr. Ollivander was a strange man. After he got his books and wand, he was forced to go back to the orphanage. Tom loved it there now because now he could threatened the other children with his new wand pretending to say ridiculous words like _Abra-doe-sanks. _Tom laughed every time when the children cowered in fear. It was after Mrs. Cole threaten Tom that she wasn't going to take him to King's Cross then he stopped.

On the crispy cold day of September 1st 1938, it was the day to go to Hogwarts. Tom got up early and pestered Mrs. Cole every minute until they finally got to King's Cross Station. She muttered about the people there and said that she would pick him up for the school holidays. Tom nodded quickly and left without a good bye. He was wandering around the station until he saw platform 9 and platform 10. He stared at it for a while and thought about getting into the station. He stared at it for a whole minute until someone tapped his shoulder. It was a tall blond teenager.

The teenager said, "So are you going to go in it or what?" Tom stared at the boy and wondered if the teenager was a wizard.

Tom said, "Yes, I am. How do you actually go inside it." The teenager stared at Tom and said, "You just run straight to it."

Tom never thought of the idea of running through a wall but he turned his back on the teenager and ran with full might to the wall. It was suddenly black and when he opened his eyes again, he was on the other side. The Hogwarts Express gleamed in the sunlight. Tom never had a like to trains. But something about this one was _special_. Tom went to the door of the train and a person lifted his luggage in the train and smiled warmly at the strange boy. Tom got in to the train and gasped. Left and right were kids wandering around talking to each other about the summer, making new friends, trading these cards around. Tom lowered his head and walked into an empty compartment. He sat down glumly and waited for the train to start. He sat there for a few seconds until the door to his compartment opened, there were two kids standing there.

The tall one said, "Hello, we were wondering if we could share an apartment with you?"

Tom stared at the boy and thought what bad things he could do to them. He nodded and the two boys walked in.

The tall one said, "Well…my name is Lestrange and I am 11 years old. This is my first time going to Hogwarts. Are you a pure-blood?"

Tom said in a raspy voice, "My name is Tom Riddle and I don't know what you mean by pure-blood and I don't really want to know."

He stared at the other kid menacingly and the boy quickly said, "My name is Avery…" Tom stared at the boys and said nothing. He wasn't great at making friends since he had none back at the orphanage. Tom sat there for a while and asked if they have wizarding families and they both said yes. Tom stared at them and demanded them to tell him about all their customs and beliefs. They both said that their parents were from Slytherin, the best house out of the four. They told him all about Quidditch, Pumpkin Juice, Hogwarts, and a lot more. Tom grew more fascinated by the hour. He asked them a lot about Salazar Slytherin, the person who created the house Slytherin. While they were talking, Tom felt something deep down in his heart about Salazar Slytherin. He asked the two boys if Salazar Slytherin had any descendents. They said that the last one died a long time ago.

After a few hours of talking about Hogwarts and the wizarding world, they came upon the topic of the Chamber of Secrets. Tom interests in Salazar Slytherin grew tenfold when he heard that Salazar Slytherin made a secret chamber in the school. Tom vowed to himself that he would find this chamber and make it his own hiding place.

The three of them quickly became friends over the short period of time and later when the train stopped and they got out, they went into the same boat together to get to the Hogwarts Castle. When they got to the entrance of the school, they met a very fat teacher with a curious personality.

The fat man said, "Hello first year students, my name is Professor Slughorn and I am the head of the Slytherin house. Through this door we shall journey inside the school. Follow closely now…" Tom looked at the fat man named Professor Dumbledore and felt a small collection to him. He nodded to the professor and followed him inside the school. They walked a few steps inside the building, but Tom didn't even listen to the professor or saw his bearings, no, he was staring at Professor Slughorn like he was the answer to all his problems…


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

**Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat**

Tom's excitement grew tenfold when he saw the Great Hall. Hundreds of candles floated above them. On the ceiling of the Great Hall was what looked liked the sky. Gray and black swirling clouds danced across the ceiling as tiny puffs of white cloud floated nearby. As Professor Slughorn led the first years across the room and to the platform, Tom stared at all the other kids and teenagers here at Hogwarts. They were sitting in four tables with the older students near the front. Tom thought to himself, _Wow, there are so much wizards and witches in the world! _Tom looked ahead and saw a row of teachers in the front, there was Professor Dumbledore himself near the headmaster. On the train ride, Tom's friends also told him about the great headmaster himself, Professor Armando Dippet. The headmaster smiled warmly to the new students and gestured Professor Slughorn to the platform. On the platform sat a stool and an old hat. Professor Slughorn nodded to Professor Dippet.

Professor Dippet stood up and said, "Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This year will be best year of your years at Hogwarts. Welcome new students to Hogwarts and old students welcome back. Students are reminded that the Forbidden Forest is not allowed for first years. Professor Silvanus Kettleburn always reminded me to tell you guys that going to the Forbidden Forest are like a death sentence. There are several monstrous creatures in there that even I don't know. Now, on a much happier note, Professor Slughorn, would you kindly read of the name for our Sorting Ceremony?"

The whole room burst into applause as Professor Dippet sat down. He nodded to Professor Slughorn and Professor Slughorn produced a thin roll of parchment out of thin air.

He mumbled something about creatures in the Forbidden Forest and loudly said, "Assem, Mortem." This weak looking boy walked on the platform and sat on the stool. The hat floated on his head and bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" The room burst into applause again as the young boy bounded to the Gryffindor table. Professor Slughorn smiled warmly and began reading off the names. Lestrange and Avery both went to Slytherin much to Tom's surprise. Then, minutes later, Tom's name was called on to the platform. Tom walked boldly to the platform and sat down. The hat floated clumsily to Tom's head and a small voice spoke to his head.

"_The heir of the great Salazar Slytherin…. The last descendent of the pure blood Salazar Slytherin…. You are the son of Merope Gaunt, the last known descendent of Salazar Slytherin….You are the heir of Salazar _SLYTHERIN!" The hat exclaimed and the hat floated of his head. Tom stood frozen to the spot and the words _Heir of Salazar Slytherin _rang in his head. Professor Slughorn smiled warmly to him and said congratulation, but Tom stared at him uncertainly. _Heir of Salazar Slytherin_. He fumbled down the platform and sat down at his table. Lestrange and Avery both shook his hand but he didn't felt anything. He was numb by the pain of this woman called Merope Gaunt. _Heir of Salazar Slytherin_. Professor Dippet stood up and put his hand out and closed his eyes. He opened a few seconds later and stared at Tom Riddle. He nodded to Professor Slughorn and sat down quietly. The whole Great Hall started whispering loudly and there were loud mutterings. Professor Slughorn said loudly, "….. Myrtle." The whispering and muttering stopped as a short girl walked onto the platform. Tom wasn't paying any attention to this at all. Later on, the whole evening went by as a blur to Tom Riddle. After the Sorting Hat Ceremony ended, the hat surprised them all by singing a song about the four houses. Professor Dippet stood up and said some strange words and food magically appeared out of nowhere. Everybody started eating quickly, but Tom loss his appetite and sat there quietly eating slowly. Midway of the feast, the first year girl named Myrtle screamed and caused other people to drop their food. Out of nowhere, ghosts started to appear. It was scary at first, but the first years then learned that they were helpful and kind. The other students sneered at the first years as they discover the ghosts of Hogwarts.

After they finished with the feast, two older students from every house stood up and said, "First years, this way." Tom got up and slowly walked to the boy and girl of his house. Professor Slughorn squeezed by and muttered something to the two students and they nodded.

Professor Slughorn looked at Tom and said, "Tom followed me to the front of the Great Halls, Professor Dippet wants to say a couple of words to you." Tom nodded grimly and stifled a yawn. They walked up the aisle easily and there stood Professor Dippet and Professor Dumbledore talking amongst themselves. Professor Dippet gestured his hand and Professor Dumbledore stopped talking. Professor Slughorn nodded to Professor Dippet and he sighed deeply.

Professor Dippet then explained to Tom about Salazar Slytherin's history and about why being the heir of Slytherin was an important role. Tom understood everything and Professor Slughorn ended their conversation. He told the headmaster that he would be watching out for Tom and told him that Tom needed to go to his Common room. Professor Dippet nodded and left with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Slughorn led Tom to his common room and kept on talking about being in his Slug club. After talking and walking for almost 10 minutes. They finally got to the common room. Professor Slughorn told the portrait the password and Tom walked in with a bye to the fat professor. When he got to his room, his roommates were asleep already. Tom sat in his bed awake and thought about what had happened the past days. _Heir of Salazar Slytherin_. He thought to himself, _maybe I am actually famous or important to the wizarding world…_

* * *

**REMEMBER...PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
